bzpcomedyfandomcom-20200213-history
How to Be a Hero
How to Be a Hero, ''iBrow's third major comedy, which began as a oneshot. However, after several of the readers began to clamor for more, iBrow caved in and quicky released the second chapter, beginning his third major hit as a comedy writer. The comedy already has several running gags, an official banner, and several quotes, of which one form each chapter is selected to be given a place in iBrow's signature. The Characters The banner states that the comedy stars: Tahu, Makuta, and William Furno; however, like a movie might, these three are more just the big names attached to the comedy and are joined by a host of others, The comedy is mainly centered on the antics of several specific characters, with a whole cast of background characters that pop up here and there throughout the comedy. #Tahu (Introduced Chapter 1) #William Furno (Introduced Chapter 1) #Makuta (Introduced Chapter 1) #Julius Nex (Introduced Chapter 1) #Natalie Breez (Introduced Chapter 1) #Dunkan Bulk (Introduced Chapter 1) #Mark Surge (Introduced Chapter 1, Starring Chapter 16) #Kopaka (Introduced Chapter 5) #Rocka (Introduced Chapter 5) #Hahli (Introduced Chapter 13) As well, Tahu has a class list of thirty students, two of whom are deceased as revealed in Chapter 3. ''Coming Soon. The Plot How to Be a Hero for the most part lacks any real plot besides the students driving Tahu mad with how stupid, ignorant, or just downright annoying they can be. However, the comedy does have a central cast of characters, and after Chapter 30 the comedy is planned to veer slightly into aactual plot territory, to set up for the sequel. Beginning with Chapter 5, the introduction of Arks was introduced. These Arks are sets of at least two chapters that revolve around the same story, instead of being structured like the rest of the comedy. Arc 1: Capture the Villain (5-10, 12) Chapter 5 marked the debut of the first arc; in it, Nex, Bulk, and Makuta are assigned to be villains that the rest of the class must capture. However, after the first day only Kopaka, Meltdown, and Carapar remain free, with the rest of the class except for Rocka, Stringer, and Gorast trapped inside of a cage in Bulk's special portal. Eventually it is revealed that Witch Doctor has used Makuta to rise up and destroy the city, prompting the heroes to chase him down and engage him in combat. In the final chapter, Kopaka duelled with the sinister Mr. Zivon to save Rocka, Stringer and Gorast. Arc 2: Friendship is Magic (13 & 14) Playing on the famous and endless debates between fans of My Little Pony and those who hate the show, in these two chapters many of the characters became split into the "Brony" and "Anti-Brony" groups, lead by Hahli/Breez and Furno respectively. This arc is notable in that it allowed several background characters introduced in Capture the Villain (such as Meltdown and Mazeka) to be fleshed out more, cementing their places within the comedy. Arc 3: The Void (15-17, 19-21) Coming Soon. Arc 4: How to Be Undead (25-29) Nex and Makuta inadvertently cause the outbreak of the zombie apocalypse, and soon even their closest friends can't be trusted as Nex, Tahu and others fall victim to the virus. The Banner Made by iBrow himself, and those who have posted on it have said it works well, though the small print is (obviously) hard to read. Trivia *In the class list of Chapter 3, ALMIGHTY is labelled as the first student alphabetically as a reference to iBrow's other comedy hits, the cancelled Vultraz Trilogy and Tahu vs. Tahu. He is not scheduled to make any real appearances. *The comedy was orignally a oneshot that would have starred Furno alone getting a lesson from Tahu on how to be a hero, and was in the works since June of 2011 before being released January 2012. Future of the Comedy Originally meant to spearhead a series of script style comedies, How to Be a Hero was partially cancelled before its ending due to iBrow's growing dislike of the limitations put upon him by the script style. However, at the Spring 2013 Comedy Forum Expo he showed off a single chapter of a new comedy titled How to Be a Hero: Narrative Edition, suggesting that the comedy is still working in his brain. Category:IBrow Category:Comedies Category:Characters Category:I Am The Best Category:Tahu vs. Tahu Category:Vultraz's Diner